Farewell
by daisy617
Summary: Teary-eyed, they said “farewell” to their beloved children and made their way out of the gates. One-shot to #57 in the list of 101 Kisses. In honor of regaining the Hannah Fandom. slight pairing. R&R.


**Hey Guys! This is #57) Farewell from a list of 101 Kisses that Luvs-Mitchel-Musso sent me, but I'm not exactly sure where she got it from. **

**I wrote three one-shots to post, and this is just the first one, to get a little more emphasis back on the lackson stories.**** Leave reviews. And for those of you still waiting for the hiatus to be over on FADTAMAAGO, hang tight, I promise to write as soon as possible, but school's crazy and all. I promise it'll be completed this summer. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Farewell**

_There's nothing harder than saying good-bye to a loved one, and this feeling is only magnified when its two loved ones. But, for us on this tragic day, we say good-bye to four incredible friends, lovers, siblings and children. As we gather here today, we honor these beautiful people, whose time on this earth was cut too short. A parent should never have to bury a child, but Mr. Stewart, Mr. and Mrs. Oken, and Mr. and Mrs. Truscott are doing just that today. We offer our strongest, most sincere condolences. _

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson were riding in a limo coming back from a Hannah concert. Less than a year before, Miley and Oliver had confessed their feelings to each other and were now in a wonderful relationship. Lilly and Jackson had been dating for the past ten months after blurting out their feelings when they were on a sugar rush.

_The parents are a bit too torn up to speak at the moment, but they have made several points clear. Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson should be remembered as loving, caring, and fun kids who always tried to help each other, and cared so much about the people in their lives._

As the four were joking around in the limo, playing a rousing game of would-you-rather, they were unaware of the tank truck plowing down the road at 70 mph going the wrong way- right towards their limo.

_Miley had the singing talent, Oliver was the donut, Jackson had the goofy personality, and Lilly was the skateboarding extraordinaire. Together, they formed a bond that many friendships between two people never reach, let alone four. _

When they finally heard the horn, they knew it was too late. Jackson grabbed onto Lilly, and Oliver held tight to Miley, both boys pulling the girls strongly against them to try to protect them as much as possible. The four huddled together with the girls holding each other's hands for good luck.

_We feel it is safe to say that they are happy together in heaven, and we can be glad that they were never suffering, and nobody has to grieve alone. The four will be missed so much, and we can only hold on to the belief that they are in a better place as we lower their coffins into the ground. Does anybody have a last word?_

The last thing heard before the two automobiles collided was "I love you guys!" shouted simultaneously out of the mouths of all four friends, as they held on for dear life and hoped for the best.

_By this time, the parents were sobbing too hard to make a public notion, but everyone could tell that they were silently praying for their children to be protected wherever their spirits may lie now._

When the paramedics arrived on the scene, they found four teenagers lying in each others' arms in futile attempts of protection. They smiled sadly at the scene and pronounced each one, including the driver, dead on impact.

_The coffins were lowered into the ground right next to one another, and the gravestones were perfect descriptions of each teen._

**Miley Stewart**

**Best friend**

**Wonderful Daughter**

**Our favorite Rock star**

**1992-2008**

**Lilly Truscott**

**Best friend**

**Fun-loving Daughter**

**Perky Skater Champion**

**1992-2008**

**Oliver Oken**

**Best friend**

**Beloved Son**

**Our one and only donut**

**1992-2008**

**Jackson Stewart**

**Best friend**

**Goofy Son**

"**Six foot beach god"**

**1990-2008**

_Another gravestone was placed in the center of the tombs to remark on their wonderful friendship._

**Here lie the four greatest friends. Through their troubles, secrets, and memories, they lived an extraordinary life together, experiencing some of the things that people never get the privilege of, no matter how long they live. And for that, they will always be a part of our hearts and souls, no matter where life takes us. **

_The parents, relatives, and friends of these teenagers looked on with remorse, and left something at each of their graves: flowers at Miley's grave, a mini-skateboard at Lilly's, a stuffed donut at Oliver's, and a mini-surfboard at Jackson's. Each symbolized something for the teens, whether it was the same gift Miley received after every Hannah show, Lilly's favorite pastime, Oliver's nickname, or Jackson's love of the beach. Teary-eyed, they said "farewell" to their beloved children and made their way out of the gates. _


End file.
